


The Grove

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Age Difference, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Sensuality, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dionysus enters Eros’ sacred grove, he comes in search of something that the older god doesn’t have on tap for his human supplicants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/gifts).



> A late birthday gift for Jill who is responsible for rekindling my love of Greek mythology and who has been an unbelievable friend for the past 2+ years.
> 
> Also: I’m running with the idea of Eros as a primordial god so that he’s definitely older than Dionysus. On top of that, the story is vaguely NSFW, but aside from some smooching and physical reactions to arousal it’s pretty tame.

Eros’ grove at Leuctra is lovely enough to hold enough of Dionysus’ oft-wavering attention as he wanders through the winding paths and spacious clearings in search of the other god.

Overgrown trees stretch over the pathways, forming dense walls of greenery through which Dionysus catches glimpses of brightly painted statues and the occasional nymph through gaps in the thick vegetation. With these fleeting glimpses and the sweet sound of laughter flitting through the air, Dionysus finds himself fighting the temptation to stray from the path and stay for a while with a few of those playful nymphs.

As soon as the thought enters his mind, Dionysus feels something akin to a hum at the back of his head. Dionysus pauses in the middle of a lush clearing in the grove, brows furrowing as the feeling of someone else’s annoyance enters his mind.

Eros makes his presence known in a way that Dionysus can’t possibly ignore, pushing a bit of himself into Dionysus’ mind with the lack of shame that most of the very old ones have about them.

"It was just a thought," Dionysus says, speaking to the presence taking up space in his mind as though Eros is standing right in front of him. "I know the nymphs are off limits unless you’re with me. You don’t have to get snippy with me, cousin."

For a moment, the hum in Dionysus’ head leaps up loud enough that it has Dionysus biting back a pained wince. A mortal’s mind would be mush from the sensation, but Dionysus recovers by his next breath and is already laughing at the persistence pulse of Eros’ attention in his head.

"If you want to scold me so badly, cousin, come and show your face." Dionysus calls up to the canopy of deep green leaves, trusting that the other god hasn’t gotten bored with him yet. "Jealousy is most unbecoming of you, Eros." A sudden wind whips around Dionysus, sending loose leaves and pale flowers whirling around the clearing in a thick cloud that obscures his vision.

When the wind dies down, Eros stands before Dionysus dressed in a filmy white robe that teases him with glimpses of the older god’s freckle-covered skin. Eros takes several steps forward, crushing leaves and petals underneath his bare feet as he crosses the clearing to stand in front of Dionysus.

"I’m not jealous," Eros says with a roll of his vivid green eyes that is belied by the faint flush stealing across his plump cheeks. "I’m selfish. You came to see me, not one of my nymphs." He pushes his fingers through his hair, sending the crimson curls into sharp disarray as a frown twists at his soft mouth. "Or am I wrong?"

Dionysus grins.

"Why can’t I have both," he asks, reaching out and settling his hands on Eros’ hips so that he can pull the other god in close. Underneath his fingers, Dionysus can feel the warmth of Eros’ skin against the tips of his fingertips. "We’ve done it before, haven’t we? Or do you have something else in mind?"

As close as they are, when a shudder works through Eros’ lush body, Dionysus feels it. He also feels the telltale twitch of Eros’ penis as it starts to firm up between them. Dionysus’ body reacts in kind and from the way that Eros’ nostrils flare and his eyes darken… it doesn’t go unnoticed.

With a low, hungry noise, Dionysus forces himself to step back before he tackles Eros to the ground in his own grove.

Eros’ mouth purses with a tight frown and he looks Dionysus up and down, taking in the other god’s dark brown skin and the way that several of his ink-black braids have come undone.  He takes Dionysus’ measure, staring at him as though he can see right through him, and then utters a burst of laughter that leaves Dionysus feeling flayed to his bones.

"You’re so very young," Eros says with a throaty murmur that makes Dionysus feel as though he should be dropping to his knees in supplication. "You should know that I  _always_  have something else in mind.”

It’s his turn to reach out and touch Dionysus and he takes his time with it. Eros traces the jut of Dionysus jaw up to his ear where a single amethyst dangles from the lobe on a glittering silver chain. Eros cups Dionysus’ cheek in one warm hand and then lifts up on the tips of his toes so that he can brush a kiss over one corner of Dionysus’ mouth.

By the time that Eros pulls away somewhat, Dionysus is hard enough that he can hardly see straight.

All he can focus on is the way that Eros looks with a satisfied smile on his face and how Eros’ body feels within the embrace of his arms. For all that it had been a chaste kiss, Eros can cause arousal to burn without even trying. Just a chaste brush of lips and Dionysus finds himself reduced to panting after the other god.

Dionysus reaches for the heavy clasp hiding Eros’ body from view, fingers fumbling over the metal as desire makes him clumsy. He manages to get it undone before long and the thin robe falls to the ground with a faint whisper of fabric, baring Eros to his hungry gaze.

"I’ve wanted this for ages," Dionysus confesses, savoring Eros with his eyes and with the almost hesitant caresses of his hands that become bolder as Dionysus regains his confidence. "You don’t know how much I wanted —"

Laughter from Eros’ soft mouth stops Dionysus in his tracks, drying up the words on his tongue.

The throaty note to Eros’ laughter makes Dionysus want to melt. He follows that thrilling burst of laughter with another kiss, a more intense one that makes Dionysus groan against his mouth and rock their hips together with a firm pressure.

Pulling back, Eros beams up at the younger god. “Of course I knew,” he says in a matter of fact tone. “Why else do you think that none of the nymphs distracted you on your way to me?”


End file.
